No Love
by ASimpleGirl13
Summary: She's you're typical rich girl, and he comes from a broken home . She doesn't believe in love, and he's looking to discover the girl under the tough exterior. watch as they learn, love, and hurt.


**Bella's POV**

I stumbled through the front door of my house and was greeted by Randall, our butler. "I told you, you didn't have to wait up." I muttered.

"It's nearly three a.m. I wanted to make sure you got in okay, Ms. Bella."

"I know what time it is and you don't need to worry about me."

"You do have school in the morning." He said, following me up the steps.

"Randall, I know." I said, irritated. My head was pounding and I wasn't in the mood for conversation. I got to my bedroom door and turned to my faithful butler to ask for some aspirin, to find he already had some and a cup of water ready to give.

Huh, did he have that the whole time?

"Thanks." I whispered, taking the medicine.

He gave me a small smile, "I'll see you in the morning, , goodnight."

"Goodnight, Randall."

"It's time to get up and ready for school, Ms. Bella." Randall said, gently shaking me.

I groaned, rolling onto my side. I could see the sun coming through the windows behind my eyelids and it made my head feel like it was going to explode.

Ughhhhhhhh.

"Ms. Bella, you must get up."

"Ugh, I don't want to. I feel like I might die." I groaned.

"You should think about that before you stay out all night partying."

"I so don't want to hear it from you this morning, Randall." I whined, reluctantly getting out of bed and dragging myself to the bathroom. "Did Maria pick up my dry cleaning?" I called out around my toothbrush.

"Yes, she hung your clothes in your closet. I'll leave you to get ready now." I quickly finished brushing my teeth and jumped in the shower. My head wasn't pounding as much, thankfully.

I should reconsider drinking on school nights.

Who am I kidding? I wouldn't change my lifestyle for anything. Not when I started to fail classes, not when Dad caught me coming in late the one night he was actually home, and not when Randall gave me the 'you shouldn't be staying out all night' speeches.

No, I was having too much fun.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair straight, did my makeup, and put on my grey Gucci sweater dress with my black suede Gucci boots.

I looked good.

Happy with what I saw in the mirror, I made my way to the kitchen downstairs.

"Lucy, where's mother?" I asked, grabbing a piece of toast off the marble counter.

"Miami."

"Of course, she is." I grumbled, "What about dad?"

"Business trip in New York."

It wasn't shocking that both my parents went away without telling me. They rarely did tell me when they were leaving. Mom always vacationed in warm places because she detested Forks, and I was sure she had a boyfriend on the side, and dad was always on business trips.

I wasn't even sure what he did.

Whatever it was it paid well because we were more than well off. We were fucking rich. I mean five bedroom mansion with a four car garage, tennis court, and pool rich

We had butlers, maids, cooks, and gardeners.

But usually, it was just me and the help at the house.

I didn't mind though, I was use to it, and it didn't bother me.

"Will you be home for dinner tonight, Ms. Bella?"

"Probably not, Lucy. Make something nice for you and the others, though, okay?"

"I sure will. I'll save you some, just in case you change your mind." I doubted that would happen, I rarely ate dinner at home, but I smiled at her generousness.

"Thanks, Lucy." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my keys and bag.

"Be careful, and have a good day, Ms. Bella!" she called after me.

Sad to say it, but it seems like the workers are more like family to me then my own parents. Sometimes I felt like they cared for me more than mom and dad did, too.

I arrived at school and wasn't parked for two seconds before I was dragged out of my little red convertible.

"The fuck, Alice?" I exclaimed, straightening my dress.

"Sorry, Bella, but I'm just so excited!" she squealed.

I watched my best friend practically vibrate with her excitement, and rolled my eyes. She was too much sometimes, but God knows I love her.

"Why is that, Al?"

"Just take a look at the complete hottie across the parking lot."

I sighed dramatically and looked over to where she was pointing. There was some kid I had never seen before getting off a black motorcycle. He pushed the kickstand down, pulled off his helmet, and I couldn't help but gasp at the perfection I saw. This had to be the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. And believe me when I say, I've been around many. His ripped jeans hung low on his hips, and he had a fitted white t-shirt on that you could easily make out his abs underneath it. To top off his whole biker look, he had a black leather jacket, and big black motorcycle boots. My eyes traveled up his perfectly toned body to his face. His hair was a reddish-brown mess on top his head, he had a sharp, defined jaw, and skin like porcelain. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark ray bans, but I'm sure they were gorgeous like the rest of him. He had a smirk on his face and I absent mindedly wondered what made him have that cocky grin.

He slowly pulled off his sunglass to reveal the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. It took me a moment, but my eyes widened when I realized he was staring directly at me, his smirk even bigger, if possible.

Oh my God, he caught me checking him out.

"Shit." I cursed, dropping my eyes.

"Is he not the sexiest thing you've ever see, or what? I mean, he's totally got that whole James Dean thing going for him."

"Yeah, Al, he does." I said absentmindedly. As we started walking towards the school, both of us were quiet in thought. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm, and gasped.

"What?" I asked, a little panicked.

"Bella! You're the most popular girl in school; you should totally go after him! You practically have dibs."

"Alice, you know I don't date."

"Well, then… hookup with him." She said nonchalantly. I giggled. Alice very well knew I didn't do the 'boyfriend' thing. I only hookup, ya know, no strings attached. Not that I'm promiscuous or anything. It's just, a girl has needs to, ya know?

"I mean, he has to be good in bed. Someone like that just oozes sex." Oh, Alice, blatant as ever. "Right?" she asked expectantly.

"Yeah, Al, I'm sure you're right. Maybe I can convince him to have a little fun, no strings attached. I mean, a guy like that doesn't normally have girlfriends, right?"

"Exactly! So you get to know Mr. McHottie, get him in bed, then say sayonara. You both have some fun, and no one gets hurt." Her phone beeped in her hand and she looked down at it, "Oh, it's Jazz, I'll see ya at lunch, Bells!" and she was gone before I could even say anything in reply.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. Before she met him, Alice shared the same… values as me. She didn't do the dating thing, but it was weird, once she met him it was instant infatuation. She stopped hooking up with guys at the parties we went to and claimed she only had eyes for Jasper.

I still don't understand it, but she's happy, and that's all that matters.

To be honest, I didn't have so much faith in 'love'. My parents were supposed to love each other and me, yet they were never around. Part of me always thinks that they don't want to be around. As far as they're concerned, I'm just some girl that lives in the house they bought.

But you don't need to hear about all that, and I need to get to homeroom.

The bell rang shrill above me and I was on the other side of the school from my homeroom. "Dammit." I cursed, quickly rounding the corner and smacking right into someone. I fell back onto the ground, breaking the heel of my Gucci boot in the process. "Fuck! Look what you made me do! Do you know how much-" I glanced up at the person I ran into, and was met with a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said that little smirk on his face.

I stayed down on the ground for a few seconds, expecting him to help me up. When he didn't, I huffed and pull myself up. "Well, you should watch where you're going."

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." He shot back.

"Yeah, well you made me break my heel. Do you know how much these cost?"

"I could actually care less how much daddy spent on your little shoes."

"Uhh, whatever, asshole." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

The guy might be hot, but he was a jerk. And my daddy didn't buy me anything. His money did, and believe me, there was a difference. I spent the whole morning going over my little exchange with Green eyes. Yeah, that's what I was calling him since I still didn't know his name. Later on when I met up with Alice, I filled her in the whole incident and she scoffed and rolled her eyes appropriately. She was good at her best friend duties.

A few days passed and I didn't come into any contact with Green eyes. I saw him around school, the girls falling all over him, and we often made eye contact. But it was always the same. Glares. There seemed to be a mutual understanding that we weren't on friendly terms.

Honestly, I don't know why he had a problem with me. I had ever reason to be mad at him, he broke my heel! But I didn't say or do anything to him that he didn't deserve. Whatever, I wasn't worried about him. We ran in complete different circles anyway.

That all seemed to change Thursday during lunch.

It was the same as any other day and I strode confidently into the lunch room with my designer jeans, top, and knee high boots. My hair was perfectly in place and I was feeling on top of the world. Who's to say I wasn't?

"Hey, Bells." Alice greeted as I sat down.

"Hey, Al."

"How's your day been so far? Ugh, it's just tragic not having any classes together." She sighed in frustration.

"Same boring teachers, same poorly dressed students, and same super sluts hanging all over Cullen." Alice and I had taken the liberty to find out Green Eyes name, but never called him Edward. Too personal. Alice giggled, and then suddenly her eyes went wide, staring behind me.

"What are yo-"

"Super sluts? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Someone asked from behind me. And I knew this voice. I had heard it only once before, but it was unforgettable. A rich velvet.

I clenched my teeth, already seeing red. Slowing turning in my seat, I confirmed that it was Cullen that was behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told him he could eat lunch with us." Jasper answered. I didn't even notice him slide in the seat next to Alice.

"Why?" I asked obnoxiously, I didn't care if he heard the disdain in my voice.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be such a bitch." Jasper said nonchalantly.

"Jasper!" Alice slapped him in the chest, "You can't just call Bella a bitch. I don't care if she is acting like one." She shot me a pointed look.

"Uh, thanks, Al." I said sarcastically.

Cullen just watched our little exchange, a little amused smile on his face. "Go ahead and sit down, Edward." Jas said.

Surprise, surprise when he sat down in the seat next to me. I think he took some sick pleasure in getting on my very last nerve.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you coming babe?" Jasper asked, standing.

"Yeah, sure, be right back, Bell. Play nice." She sing-songed as she skipped off with him.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"So, I guess I should feel lucky to be eating lunch with the great Bella Swan, huh?"

"I see my reputation precedes me." I replied, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"If your reputation is that you're a stuck up, spoiled brat, then yes, it has. But for whatever reason, you still seem to be having most of the people at this school eating out of the palm of your hand. Honestly, I don't see it." He said casually, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe it's cause your hot, but you know what they say, even the prettiest of people do the ugliest of things."

I couldn't believe what he just said. He made a complete snap-judgment without even knowing me. And I was offended. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? "What the fuck does that mean? You don't know me."

"I might not know you, but I know you're type. I've been around your type, and they're all the same. You're just a typical little rich girl, who I'm sure gets whatever she wants." He shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes challenging me to fight back. His words stung a little. Is this what everyone thought of me, that I was just some little rich girl that got whatever she wants? Yeah, it probably is, because it's completely true. But that wasn't all there was to me. People didn't really _know_ me, they just thought they did.

"Is it really so bad to have the finer things in life?" I questioned, I wouldn't let him know he was getting to me.

"No, of course not. But, I like my girls to have some depth. Do you have, depth, Bella? Or is what you see, what you get?"

He wasn't being cruel anymore. Just truly wanting the answer to his own question.

And it was too much. I wasn't use to someone wanting to know me so deeply. And Cullen was the last person I expected it from. I didn't know what his intentions were, but I was certain he was asking more then I could give. Because strangely, for the first time in my life, I was scared of someone.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as her eyes widened, and she suddenly looked so different. In that moment she wasn't the same confident girl I had seen strut around school, no, she looked unsure, and terrified.

What bothered this girl so much that she was scared at a simple question? What was she hiding deep down in that heart of hers? What was she scared of?

I was sticking by my original assumptions until she proved me wrong, and strangely I wanted her too. She made me so mad when she acting like queen bee, because I hated girls like that. I've known way to many in the past and I resented her for it. But from that look on her face, there had to be _something_ under that superficial shell.

It was like she realized she was showing weakness, because the terror that was recently present in her eyes flashed to something else. Frustration? Annoyance? I wasn't sure.

"You know, Cullen. You don't know me, and you're not going to. Guess you'll never get the answer to your question. Boohoo." She said flippantly, grabbing her bag and strutting her way out of the cafeteria.

I watched in amazement. This girl was a mystery, and I had a feeling she wasn't what everyone thought she was. I don't think she even knew what she was. But I was going to find out. It was going to be hard, I already knew that, and she made that very clear already, but maybe it could also be fun…


End file.
